


What is in a name?

by A_Z_C



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Courts, Friendship, Gen, Jeonghan needs to stop grinning, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, The Fae are evil, This is all Hansol's fault, chan is suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Z_C/pseuds/A_Z_C
Summary: The thrilling adventures of snarky, forever suffering Knight Lee Chan and his Fae Master, prince Han, on their epic quest to steal the heart of Jousha, the Fae prince of the summer court.





	What is in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey warning now, I unfortunately don't follow seventeen that closely. I love their music and always check it out whenever there is a new release and I usually, sort-of, know what most members are up to but I still do not feel completely confident in my portrayal of them so tread carefully.  
> With that said, I love seventeen and when an idea came to me, I _had to_ write it.  
> The names and stage names will play a very important factor here. Most of the story is still in planning stages, so I will try my best to update soon, I just don't know how soon, soon is. :(  
> This is not beta-read~

"Don't ever give your name to a fae. Never your real name." Soonyong had said, like he was imparting great knowledge and not just common sense.

 

The light from the camp fire had lit the knight’s face, transforming his feature to something sharper in the night and the crackling of the woods had added a seriousness to his tone, that Chan rarely heard outside of lessons and actual fights.

 

Minghao had nodded along as if it was important he did so, to stress the statement, “Names have power. Knowing someone’s name enables you to exercise control over them, so don’t give your name or of anyone you love to a fae.”

 

Both were drunk as hell, and Chan would have dismissed it as drunken rambling, if not for the fact that he had known that both of them, his fellow knight and the hunter, had survived time in a fae court.

 

He had leaned forward then, curious and eager to learn, even as the hour grew late, and lights from the knights check post in the distance grew dimmer.

 

Of course, before they could have provided him with more tips on what to do when confronted with Fae, Soonyong had been whisked away by Wonwoo and Minghao by Mingyu leaving Chan alone. Thus, Chan had crossed the boundary between the werewolf and the human territory and made his way over to his own quarters at the check post without any werewolf assistance.

 

This has the unfortunate consequence that Chan is pretty ill-equipped to deal with a Fae confrontation, so the only things he knows to do when he falls down from his horse and comes face to face with one is to gape like an idiot.

 

Actually no, there are some more things he knows, that everyone knows, Fae cannot stand pure iron as it burns them, and throwing rice before them buys you time because they  _ have _ to count it, and that you can bind them to you if you know their name but getting that out is dangerous because words are weapons and few wield them as well as the fair folk.

 

But the problem here is, of course, the fact that he  _ cannot use _ the limited amount of knowledge that he has.

 

The fae does not look impressed at seeing him, and takes a step closer, Chan feels a pit open in his stomach, so when the creature asks his name, his instinct is to blurt out an unintentional, "Dino."

 

It comes out as a squeak, panicked and confused, but the relief at not giving away his actual name is short-lived. The Fae -and it’s a fae from the winter court, oh my god, Chan is  _ dead _ \- in front of him narrows his eyes as if he knows that Chan is not telling the truth.

 

If Chan makes it out of this alive, he is never letting anyone goad him into going on a hunt in the Fae woods. Or maybe any hunt at all.

 

He had known this was a bad idea! Why had he let himself get so riled up? How did Hansol know to press his buttons so well?

 

"Dino," the Fae says, as if tasting the name and finding it lacking, "you have trespassed in my woods, why should I not kill you?"

 

Well, at least the Fae is blunt.

 

Chan panics, there is nothing he can reply with, it is forbidden to hunt in the forest where Fae reside because Fae hate killing animals, and especially animals under their protection.

 

That, of course, does not extend to humans, whom they kill by dozens at the slightest hint of disrespect.

 

Chan is a recently made knight though, so with much struggling, that the Fae observes with a blank face, he gets control of his thoughts again, "I am a prince and killing me will restart the war."

 

An unimpressed eyebrow raises up, and the creature takes another step forward until he steps directly under a small patch of sunlight that has managed to make its way down to the forest floor through the dense foliage surrounding them.

 

The sunlight only make him more captivating, because by gods this Fae is beautiful and mesmerizing, and Chan is extremely happy that he has not hit his majority yet and thus cannot directly be bewitched.

 

Of course, if the Fae does start using illusions then Chan has no defense because like a complete idiot he has nothing of iron, his sword is steel, and does not have anything else he can use to distract the Fae with.

 

"The treaty also states that any human who hunts in these woods is ours to do with as we please. And even if not, what makes you think at all that I would not make all your remains disappear? You do not look that appetizing but maybe my plants will enjoy you." He comments idly, leaning on a sword -Chan's sword that he stole!- as he looks at the knight, who is still sitting on his ass on the forest floor, with a cool expression.

 

Chan wants to bite his lip, and wonders again at his chances against this Fae in fight. They do not seem to be high. A Fae able to step onto the earthly plane and use powerful illusions to make his body tangible and human-like during daylight hours, is not going to be defeated easily or cowed no matter how well Chan swings his fists.

 

Chan swallows and for the first time in the conversation, scrambles up into a stable and standing position.

 

The other does nothing, his stance relaxed, until Chan decides to try something foolhardy.

 

He punches him. Or well he tries, but his fist sails through the Fae who is once again intangible, and looking both amused and irritated.

 

"Did that do something? Do you feel calm now? Would you like to do that again? Or can we finally continue our conversation?" He asks, his lips curving up into a smile that does not reach his eyes.

 

Chan feels his own annoyance rise and tries punching him again. It does not work this time either. 

 

As he tires to balance himself he lands back on his ass as a plant takes his leg hostage and yanks.

 

"I have a task that you can do, if you want me to spare your life." The Fae says, when Chan, after much struggling against the plants, is unable to get up again. He remains unaffected by Chan’s glare.

 

Finally, registering the statement even Chan raises his eyebrows. Though this is not entirely, unexpected. Fae often ask caught humans to do some kind of task to gain their freedom.

 

The problem with it is the fact that most task that are put forth are near impossible and the Fae do not help. At most, they come along to mock you and sometimes take pity on you, the worst is when they give you a task that is already impossible and then make it even more so by making everything difficult.

 

But Chan is sitting on his ass. His only defense against the Fae, the Fae took away. His sword is also in the Fiend's hand, and his horse has disappeared who knows where, taking everything else, his iron and arrows and crossbow and rice with it.

 

He contemplates for a minute and just as he is about to nod he stops, his eyes narrowing, "What is this task that you wish for me to do?"

 

A small smile blooms on the beings face, fleeting but sharp, something amused and almost approving in it before he says, "my task does not matter, you have no other choice, will you do it? Or will you try to fight me again?"

 

Chan scowls, though the Fae seems far from cowed, and considers his chances.

 

This Fae is clearly powerful. And Chan is human, prideful and strong yes, but human and not powerful enough to take on a Fae like this without help.

 

He has his brain though, but for all that he is smart, he does not speak in the tongues that these creatures do and the chance of him trapping a Fae in words is slim to none. It is much more likely that he will end up selling himself without even realizing it.

 

The last thing he wants is for his body to serve as a fertilizer after the Fae is done ripping him to pieces.

 

Wondering again how Minghao and Soonyong -of all people- survived, he stands up again, with the plant behaving and not pulling him down to pull him apart.

 

Even if Chan cannot be cunning, he can be cautious, "Tell me the task and I will swear to do it."

 

As soon as he says if, he realizes his mistake. Lesson number two, you do not swear anything to the Fae unless you are getting something.

 

He has just sworn to do the other's bidding and not given himself a chance to get out. The fae just needs to tell him the task and Chan will have to swear to do it. He had used the wrong words.  _ He had used the wrong words. _

 

Chan is a moron.

 

The fae's smile grows, until it's an almost disturbing. His teeth are sharp and pointy and his eyes gleam with unholy glee.

 

It's not fair that he still looks beautiful, because when Chan grins like that his friends tell him to stop being an evil goblin. He is not even that short!

 

"Very well then, I want your help in getting the heart of the Joshua, the prince of the summer fae court."

 

Chan's heart falls down into his stomach and gets completely digested in the pit of acid.

 

“You’re kidding.”

 

The Fae considers him, “No, I am not. And you are already honor bound to do it unless you wish to surrender your soul to me.”

 

Chan gulps, cursing everything on, under and over the earth in his mind.

 

“And for the duration that I am your owner, you may call me Master Han.”

 

Chan starts cursing out loud. Master Han.  _ Han as in the prince of the Fae winter court. _

 

If Chan survived this, lifelong friendship be damned, Hansol was going to  _ die. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it? Comments, Kudos, Constructive criticism and Discussions are always welcome ~  
> I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Avi_ani_2) and a [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Anis_Z_C).  
> There is also a [Moodboard](https://twitter.com/Avi_ani_2/status/1133034070496219137) series that I will be making, if you want to check it out.  
> 


End file.
